


Goodbyes Aren't Forever

by LadyLibby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, newt is too sweet, parting is such sweet sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: All non magical people must be obliviated. There’s just one problem - Newt’s fallen in love with one and doesn’t want to let her go.





	

You never thought you could feel so many emotions at once. But right now, in this moment, you couldn’t count them. There was self-pity, anger, sorrow, longing, gratitude, and soaring above it all, and overwhelming sense of love. 

You stand there, surrounded by friends in that lonely subway entrance. It’s strangely beautiful, this place. Rain is pouring outside, but the sun is shining. Moments ago, together, you had defeated an evil man. Hope is in the air, even though only a select few know why. 

You’re watching Queenie, whose gaze is unmoving from Jacob’s form, now half way down the busy street. The emotions within the small structure are raw, and you’re all barely holding back tears. 

“I, uh, I suppose it’s my turn now.” You say, moving slowly toward the outside world. 

Newt takes a step toward you, his feeling clear in his voice and expression. “Y/N, please don’t-”

“I heard your president. No exceptions.”

You are smiling, but tears are rolling down your cheeks. Newt places a hand gently on your cheek. He brushes away your tears with his thumb. You lean into his touch, the sorrow and love within you evening out a little. 

“Goodbyes aren’t forever,” you say, placing a gentle hand on his chest. Seeing that he’s crying too, you move it to wipe away his tears. 

“How do you know?” His voice is desperate, broken.

“You may be a wizard, Newt, but I  _ know  _ that I’ll see you again. I just...do.” You wipe your last tears, giving him a brave smile. With shaking hands, he gently grabs the sides of your head and kisses you. You kiss back. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Before you could find another excuse to stay, you step out into the rain. Your eyes close, and you tilt your head up to receive the water. Newt presses a kiss to your hair, hoping against hope that you’re right. 

“I’ll find you again love, I promise.” With that, he apparates away. 

You open your eyes, suddenly remembering that you have somewhere to be. The soaking rain not really a bother, you stroll down the street. 

****

Late for an appointment, you hurry down the sidewalk. Dodging people left and right, you mutter apologies and ‘excuse me’s’ along the way. You’re in such a rush that you don’t see the uneven pavement ahead of you. Your toe catches and you pitch forward. Before hitting the ground, and hand encircles your wrist and pulls you upright. 

“I’ve got you.” Says a strangely familiar voice.

“Thank you mister-” You say with a smile, looking at your rescuer. 

“Scamander. Newt Scamander.” He finishes with a shy grin. 

“Do I know you mister Scamander?” You ask, feeling a weird itch of recognition at the back of your mind. 

“I don’t believe you do. Would-would you like to get tea with me sometime?”

You’re not entirely sure why, but you answer him right away, “I’d love that.”


End file.
